


T Minus

by fourthlinefic (XylophoneCat)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylophoneCat/pseuds/fourthlinefic
Summary: A kiss after a small rejection.





	T Minus

There’s a point between waking and sleeping, just before the mind swims up into consciousness, where everything is pink and hazy and all your problems feel very far away. That morning, Claude had been able to linger only momentarily in that limbo before being jolted awake by the sudden, heavy weight of two-hundred pounds of hockey player across his back. He grunted, turned his head to check the bedside clock but found himself restrained too much by Sid to see.

“What time is it?”

“Seven,” Sid said, his face pressed into the curve of Claude’s neck. Claude groaned, wishing he could sink even further into the smothering embrace of his pillow. Or that maybe he could go back in time and smother Sid with said pillow. “I’m going for a run.”

“You’re insane,” he grumbled. 

“Wanna come with?”

Claude wriggled around under Sid’s weight until they were chest to chest and he could glare at him properly. He was indecently bright eyed and eager for so early in the morning and Claude hated that it made him want to kiss him so much.

“Fuck off,” Claude said, and Sid laughed.

“I’ll take that as a no,” he said before leaning down to kiss Claude. He tasted like their toothpaste, sharp and minty, and Claude knew his own breath was probably god-awful. Sid didn’t seem to mind, tilting Claude’s head so that he could kiss him deeper. Claude sighed against Sid’s mouth.

“Stay,” he said, wrapping an arm around Sid’s shoulders while his other hand slid up his thigh, up under the left leg of his shorts. 

“I’ll be back in a half hour. Can you wait that long?” Claude dropped his head back to his pillow with a huff. Sid laughed, a barely there breath, before planting a kiss on his cheek. “You’re a brat, I’ll be back before you know.”

“You’re not back in twenty I’m starting without you,” Claude called at Sid’s retreating back. He smiled as Sid’s laughter floated up the stairs, then rolled over and went back to sleep.


End file.
